


I Sing A Song Of Love (To Keep You Near)

by tariana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, M/M, Military Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Leeteuk's thoughts the day Kangin comes home from the army.





	I Sing A Song Of Love (To Keep You Near)

Leeteuk stood, hands clasped behind his back, waiting. The other members clustered around him, talking amongst themselves. After almost two years, being able to see Kangin (but still not touch him, because nothing about this could be easy) was brutal. Only the thought that surely the army couldn’t hold onto Kangin too much longer was keeping his heart inside his chest. 

Finally, the day had arrived — the day that had seemed so far away, that time had dragged slowly toward, that Donghae had been crossing off days on the calendar for, that had been burned into all their minds as soon as they had learned it officially.

He was sorry that not all the members were here for this moment, and that two that were had to be dragged out of bed to attend, being sick with colds as they were. Eunhyuk looked better than Sungmin, who was bundled into a hoodie of Kyuhyun’s and appeared barely awake. He kept leaning heavily on whichever member was closest and closing his eyes.

Leeteuk watched as Kangin saluted the other members of his unit, then finally (finally!) started walking toward them. He was all beaming smile and shining eyes, and the most beautiful thing Leeteuk had seen in a long time. He held out his arms, and Kangin walked into them, clasping him tightly in a hug. Kangin felt more solid than he remembered, but underneath it was the same Kangin, he was sure.

Dimly, he felt and saw the other members pile onto their hug, but he didn’t let go yet. Eventually he had to, because there was an interview to give and pictures to take, but soon enough they had piled into the van and were on their way back to the dorm. And now the time that that had dragged for so long seemed to be speeding up. He imagined it would fly for the next few months, then all too soon they would be forced apart again — but he wasn’t thinking about that today; he would not think about it and ruin this happy day.

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun sat on either side of Sungmin, who was dozing on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, wheezing breaths loud even over Donghae’s excited chatter. 

Kangin smiled at the younger man, and said, “Aish! I’d gotten used to the quiet without you and Leeteuk-hyung talking all the time!” 

Leeteuk said, “Yah! I haven’t gotten a word in edgewise; how can I be talking too much?”

Eunhyuk leaned against Donghae, eyes crinkled up with laughter at Donghae’s antics. Leeteuk just watched the whole thing, feeling as though his life was complete, right, in a way it hadn’t been for a long time. Most of the members passed the long ride home by sleeping, but Leeteuk couldn’t sleep. He guessed it was ingrained now, watching over all his members.

Heechul and Yesung were in charge of Kangin’s homecoming party — Heechul not being able to promote with them and Yesung having had schedules earlier that day — and Leeteuk had worried about the consequences of that. With Heechul’s questionable taste and Yesung’s frequent fails at life in general, who knew what kind of party it might wind up being? He was pleasantly surprised when they reached the 12th floor dorm and found it to be decorated in what for Heechul, had to be rather subdued fashion. Pretty lights flickered from their strings on the ceiling, a banner that said WELCOME HOME KANGIN hung on one wall, and a huge bakery box sat in the middle of the table. There were none of the “thousands of pink balloons!” he’d heard Heechul mention at one point, and actually, the apartment was quiet. Too quiet, in fact…

With a yell, Heechul came out of the kitchen and launched himself at Kangin. They traded basic training stories for a few moments, Heechul lamenting the trimming of his lovely long hair and feeling Kangin’s biceps with a leer that was positively indecent. Leeteuk forcibly reminded himself that Heechul was like that with everyone and that it was okay for him to touch Kangin. He mostly succeeded.

They all turned at a loud bang at the door, and Kyuhyun opened it to reveal Yesung, hopping on one foot and holding several huge take-out bags.

“Did you kick the door?” Sungmin asked, and Yesung nodded. “No hands left to knock with.”

Ryeowook took the bags from him and handed them to whoever happened to be standing near enough. He helped Yesung, who appeared perfectly capable of walking by himself, over to the sofa, sat him down, peeled off his sock, and inspected his toes. He pronounced them “thankfully, not broken” which Yesung looked amused at — the heavy boots he’d been wearing would have prevented that anyway. Still murmuring about “poor Yesung” and the evil door that had attacked him, Ryeowook gathered up the take-out bags and hauled them into the kitchen. A moment later he let out a scream, and Heechul started to laugh. 

He stopped quickly enough when Ryeowook, eyes blazing and brandishing a spatula, chased him around the living room, giving him a good whack with the spatula when he caught him. Apparently, the kitchen was a bit of a mess. Leeteuk didn’t see how, since all the food had been cooked by someone else, but given the facts of who had been in there he wasn’t really too surprised.

The food was heated and placed on the table, and then they all sat down to eat. There was lots of talking, lots of laughter, and there was a small food fight at the other end of the table, instigated by Ryeowook of all people, and with Heechul as its first victim, and quickly stopped by a murderous glare from Kangin. Even with that warning, several of the members quickly became giggly. It was the kind of giggly that soon results in tears, and sure enough, before long Heechul was weeping openly, clinging to Kangin as he tried to cut his cake. This set Eunhyuk off, and like clockwork, Ryeowook followed. 

Leeteuk watched all this quietly and with a smile on his face, but his heart ached. Kangin was the single most important person to him in the world, and he’d barely gotten to speak to the man all day, let alone actually touch him. After such a long time apart it was almost unbearable. He understood how important it was to all the members that Kangin was home, but was a moment or two of privacy too much to ask? Of course, Leeteuk knew that a moment or two wouldn’t be enough. He knew he wouldn’t want to let Kangin go once he got ahold of him.

As he watched Yesung and Donghae comfort Ryeowook and Eunhyuk, he decided that apparently, yes, privacy was too much to ask. At least in the foreseeable future — the rest of the members were too happy that Kangin was home to want to leave. 

Finally, though, they ate their cake, and then, with hugs and promises to catch up more later, Kyuhyun and Donghae took Sungmin and Eunhyuk downstairs, the maknae practically carrying Sungmin. Yesung helped Ryeowook clean up the kitchen, and then they were headed to the 11th floor as well. Heechul was the last to leave, and he made a point of loudly wishing Leeteuk and Kangin goodnight with a smirk as he walked out the door carrying his Disney Princess backpack.

With that, finally, they were alone.

Leeteuk smiled. Kangin smiled back.

Finally.


End file.
